fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
OPW 13/11/16
(A video recaps last week’s OPW. The announcement of the OPW Battle Royal plays first. Its competitors will compete in a six man tag team match tonight. Drew Gulak speaks about his attack on Jushin Thunder Liger. Ethan Carter III confronts Tyrus. An announcement will be made about the midcard of the OPW.) SEGMENT 1: Drew Gulak comes down to the ring to nuclear heat. Gulak stops in the center of the ring and looks down for a few moments before beginning to speak. Gulak: So many questions to answer, yet so few answers to give. I’ve heard it all over the past week. Oh my God, Drew Gulak disrespected a legend! Oh my God, Drew Gulak is a psychopath! Oh my God, what’s wrong with him?! It’s very simple actually, you idiots. There’s no drama here. When you get signed to a new show, you need to make an immediate impact. So maybe for some people, it’s cheating to win matches and rub your reputation in the dirt before you even get a chance to build it. For other people, it’s trying over and over again to win that big match but always ending up losing in the end. I took the road a bit less travelled. Jushin Thunder Liger IS a legend, and that’s the only reason I attacked him. I thought this was a show for the ‘future’ of the RRW. Why is Jushin Thunder Liger on this show, when there are so many other men vying for an opportunity to just be here? Don’t get me wrong - I do respect Jushin, but I know I speak for everybody back there when I say that he most definitely isn’t welcome on this show. Jushin Thunder Liger’s music hits and he comes out to a huge pop. Liger stops on the ramp and begins to speak. Liger: Actually, you couldn’t be further from the truth. This is my first mainstay in an American company. So the way I see it, I am just as much of a rookie as all of you are. Gulak: Oh cut me the bullshit. You know that when it comes to the roster here, you’re better than at least 95% of the men on this show. Is that why you’re here? To rack up cheap wins? Thank God I attacked you before William Regal made that announcement, because if it wasn’t for the fact that you were now going to face me at Evolution, you would’ve been in that title match. And that disgusts me. This show is an opportunity for the young lions as you called them. Are you a young lion? Or are you just an old man who couldn’t hold up in Japan anymore, so you decided to bring your old wrinkly ass here to give yourself another shot. Liger: I can hold up in Japan just fine. I’m here because this company is THE place to be. If I could just show up on Chaos, Survival, or Uprising, I would’ve done that. But from now on, anyone in this company has to come through this show. That’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to steam-roll through Omega Pro Wrestling, steam-roll through YOU, then I’m going to become the champion here. You want to prove everything you just said Drew? I’ll give you the chance. If you beat me, then I truly do not belong on this show. But if I win… Then the sweetest reward for me will simply be proving you wrong. Liger drops the mic and walks to the back while Gulak looks on smiling from the ring. MATCH 1: Son of Havoc vs Mustafa Ali Ali wins with the inverted 450 splash at 12 minutes. MATCH 2: Noam Dar vs Chuck Taylor Dar wins with the Snap DDT at 9 minutes. SEGMENT 2: William Regal comes down to the ring to a decent pop. Regal: Ladies and gentlemen, we just witnessed two great matches from just four of the many great under card talents on OPW. Now while the World Championship scene is cluttered as it is, what with the battle royal, I have decided to create some form of compensation for the midcard talents of the OPW. Folks, please allow me to unveil… THE X-DIVISION CHAMPIONSHIP!!!! The X-Division Championship appears on the titantron. Regal: The X-Division Championship will be crowned in the main event of the following OPW special event! The X-Division will function on a point system. From now on, every man in the X-Division, which will be denoted on RRW.com, will compete in several matches. Every decisive win is 5 points, every DQ or count-out win is 2 points, and every loss results in no points gained. Well all that’s left to say to the men of the X-Division is… GOOD LUCK! Regal walks to the back. MATCH 3: Paul London and Nick Miller vs Lio Rush and Rocky Romero Rush and Romero win at 12 minutes when Romero hits the Foreign Devil on Miller. SEGMENT 3: Tyrus is standing backstage when Ethan Carter III comes up to him. Carter: Tyrus… Is this really what you’ve brought yourself down to? The teacher’s pet of the General Manager? Tyrus: I’m an enforcer for Mr. Regal, just as I was once an enforcer for you. I’m not going to kick your ass right this minute because I have no clear instruction to, but if you provoke me then I won’t need to wait for any instructions. Carter: That’s not much of a threat. You’re big and you’re fat but at the end of the day, you’re no better than me. What drives me mad is the fact that I’m the best damn talent and I’m stuck here arguing with the General Manager when I SHOULD be in that World Championship match. Listen Tyrus, you do what you have to. If you’re willingly handing your balls over to William Regal, that’s on you. The fact that we were friends before is irrelevant – Tyrus: You’re telling me that? You’ve said enough shit already, now get lost before you really make me lose my patience. Carter: You’re going to lose a lot more than your patience when I’m done with you at Evolution. Tyrus reaches for Carter and grabs him by the shirt, THEN SLAMS HIM AGAINST THE WALL. Tyrus stands over Carter, then walks away while medics tend to Carter. MATCH 4: Brian Kendrick and Shane Thorne vs Patrick Clark and Beretta Kendrick and Thorne win when Thorne hits the double under hook DDT on Clark at 7 minutes. MATCH 5: Mil Muertes vs Ho Ho Lun Muertes dominates Lun in 3 minutes and pins him with the powerbomb. After the match, Muertes pulls out a bat from under the ring, but Fenix comes running down the ramp! Fenix springboards BUT MUERTES NAILS HIM IN THE CHEST WITH THE BAT!!! Muertes powerbombs Fenix outside of the ring and turns around to Lun kicking him in the chest! Lun runs the ropes but Muertes quickly picks up the bat and nails Lun right in the head! Muertes stands over Lun before walking to the back. SEGMENT 4: Samuel Shaw comes out to a mixed reaction from the crowd. Shaw: While I am very glad and thankful for being included in this championship match, I have to agree with Ethan Carter III about one thing. Curtis Axel does not deserve entry into this match. Axel gets enjoyment out of getting a rise out of people. He did it to Magnus, then he did it to Ethan Carter, and my question is – Who’s next? All of us at Evolution, that’s who. I’m surprised that out of the five other competitors in this match, I’m the only one who’s even remotely concerned. Hirooki Goto’s music plays and he comes out to a big pop. Goto: The reason nobody else is concerned is because we aren’t scared of Curtis Axel. If he wants to cheat, he can damn well try, but he’s also going to get his head torn off by Hirooki Goto if he does. Curtis Axel’s music hits and he comes out to a mixed reaction. Axel: I don’t cheat. I do whatever it takes to win. It’s not my fault that nobody else can see it happening. And fine! It’s true! I do cheat! That’s why I’m undefeated here on this show. That’s why I’m going to win the championship at Evolution while the rest of you look on wondering what the hell just happened. My father innovated the do anything you have to do to win style, but I’m going to bring it a notch further. My father was Mr. Perfect… But I’m BETTER than perfect. Axel drops the mic and makes his way into the ring for the main event. MAIN EVENT: Curtis Axel, Samuel Shaw, and Tommy End vs Hirooki Goto, Matt Sydal, and Jack Gallagher Axel is being beat down by Goto and tries to tag in Shaw but Shaw drops to the apron and walks to the back. End makes the tag in and takes down Goto with a big boot. Goto manages to tag in Sydal, who springboards right into a jumping cutter from End for the win at 15 minutes! After the match, End celebrates over Sydal, and Axel rolls back in to raise End’s arm. Shaw runs back into the ring and takes down Axel, firing shot after shot! End peels Shaw off of Axel but Shaw pushes End into Goto… AND A BRAWL ERUPTS! Shaw throws Axel over the top rope but then eats a heel kick by Sydal sending him over the top rope! Goto gains the advantage over End and sends him packing, BUT GALLAGHER GRABS BOTH SYDAL AND GOTO AND SENDS THEM OVER THE TOP ROPE AT THE SAME TIME! OPW comes to an end with Jack Gallagher standing tall, with everyone else looking on from the outside!